The Shadow Games
by Mitsunari-Otomo
Summary: Can Kaiba come back in the duel monsters competition when he is only 3 turns away from defeat in the frist round?...And what dose Anko have in store for Yugi and Bakura on their trip to Egypt? find out in chapter 3.
1. Chapter 1: The Games begin

Author's notes: This Yu-Gi-Oh fan fiction is set in between Duellist Kingdom and Battle City. It takes place in the home of the Shadow Games/Duel Monsters Egypt. So the deck will be set up as they were for Duellist kingdom e.g. Joey will still have a Red Eyes Black Dragon. I think that all the spelling errors were picked up by the speller checker But their still could be a few that it missed however am sure it's ok.  
  
Chapter 1: The games begin  
  
Outside the burning hot sun of the Libyan Desert shines its light down on the dusty sands that blow across the wide open space in Egypt and in Libya. Out in the middle of this vast sea of sands, away from Egypt population lays an old looking temple. The temple is built in to a sand-dune that rises above the roof covering it up, Hiding the temple from the view of outsiders. Inside the temple theirs a set of stairs leading down in to a basement area, at the side of the stairs they are old Egyptian hieroglyphics. The wall tells the story of past battles that taken place between the power of darkness and light at the temple. At the bottom of the hieroglyphics it shows the markings of the seven millennium items the puzzle, the ring, the eye, the necklace, the rod and the scales. "The millennium Items shall be controlled by the chosen one. When he has all seven a new world order in Egypt and then the world shall be at hand."  
  
"Realm of shadows in this twilight hour takes these souls and grant us power" is then chanted from the room at the bottom of the stairs. The room is a big chamber with a high roof. Again inside the room they are hieroglyphics all over the walls telling the story of ancient Egypt. The room as a whole as a scary and wired feeling to it that intensified even more by the on going chanting of the same line again and again. The room is populated by robed people sort of like old sorceress from times gone by. In the centre of the room stand two of the robed people looking face to face. In their hands they hold a set of Duel Monster cards.  
  
One of the duellist holds up a card and then, just like in the times of the shadow games brings the monster on the card to life in the same way the ancient Egyptians made the monster on the stone tablets real. A mighty Koumori Dragon (1500/1200) comes up from inside the card dominating the floor of the chamber. The other duellist then holds up one of his cards using the same ancient magic to bring the monster to life. His Whiptail Crow (1650/1600) then comes out from the card and into. When the time is right it lunches an attack on the Koumori Dragon destroying it. Out from the pieces of the dead Koumori Dragon is an electrical wave. It is sent around the one that summoned the dragon on to the field. He lets out a yell as his life force is striped away from his body, feeling every last bit of pain that the Koumori Dragon felt before its death. He falls to the ground putting out his hand as he spits up some blood from internal damage. "Where did I go wrong with you son?" he says gasping for air.  
  
"Father you know how it work! Now all you can do is watch, as your own son sends you in to the shadow realm" He holds up his free hand at the same time an energy force appears around his body. The energy is formed in to a ball on his hand and is fired out at his very own father. His father screams as the energy wave hits him but is then silenced as it rips his sole out from his body, sending him to the shadow realm. He the moves the hood of his rob down to reveal his face. He looks like a young boy on more than 10 years of age. "So? That was the strongest magician in Egypt at this time?"  
  
"Yes master! But don't forget than since almost all of the shadow realms magic was locked away 5000 years ago and locked inside the Millennium items. The powers of the shadow games have faded we are one of the last people still to know of the ancient ways" mutters one of the men that was chanting at the time of the duel. "I must have the power of the Millennium items for myself! Only then can I bring about the new world order that was written about in legend.....come! We head to the city of Cairo there we shall find what I want" the 10 year old kid answer as he walks to the door of the temple.  
  
Bakura walks along the street in old Cairo. Old Cairo is the oldest part of the city. Ancient buildings run along the yellow sandy streets. At the side of the buildings they are market stalls selling all sorts of things like cloths and even duel monsters cards. The smell of food coming from the stalls is so strong you can almost taste it in your mouth. Upon the horizon you can see the modern city of Cairo. "Father said he would be back from his meeting at 5PM...So I guess I have until then to explore the old part of the city" Bakura thinks to himself as he moves along the road shifting his eyes from stall to stall. Until his eyes come to rest on a really old looking building even older that the rest of the ones around the old Cairo. He moves over to the building and to the card stall outside. Duel Monster cards are laid out in rows the strongest and rarest cards at the top and the weakest cards at the bottom.  
  
"Can I help you?" ask the stall keeper but at that very moment Bakura attention shifts to the door next to the stall leading in to the building his eyes grow dark making him look kind of evil. His voice also changes to fit his new evil look and the Millennium Ring comes in to view. He slowly moves towards the door at the same time saying out loud in his new voice, "I sense the power of ancient magic inside finally another Millennium Item is mine"  
  
"Huh? The force of ancient magic I followed in to this room has disappeared" He says out loud as he enters a room with a table set in the middle of it. On the table there is a duelling matt and a deck of cards set on one side. There is also a card set in play face up on one of the card spaces. The name on the card reads Ushi Oni (2150/1950) "Is someone their?" asks the person sitting at the table. "Huh? What can't you see me old man?" "No sir...you see am partly blind..but that hasn't stopped me from playing duel monster" "I see so you're a duellist..then how about a duel old man.we will both put one card on the line to make things more interesting.and I'll put my change of heart card up and in return you can risk that Ushi Oni card" "Ok then" the old man answer at the same time both duellist take up their deck and shuffle their decks. After they are done they place their decks in the deck stop on the duelling matt and each take out 5 cards "I'll start" says the old man drawing out a 6th card in to his hand.  
  
The old man then places one card face up in attack position in the first monster stop on the duelling matt at the same time he says "I'll Start off with D. Human in Attack mode (1300/1100) and then end my turn" (Bakura 2000/Old Man 2000). Bakura then looks at the old man with a grin as he places one card face down and also two faces down cards in the magic/trap space on the field. "Those 3 cards and that ends my turn" The old man then moves his card over placing it on top of Bakura's face down card. "I'll attack your face down monster with my D. Human (1300/1100)" Bakura then flips over the face down card and answer him with the name "Man-eater Bug" "Oh on that destroys my monster as well...leaving my life points open for an attack by your monsters" "I could destroy your life points and win the duel right here but what fun would that be?" Bakura says drawing out a card from his deck. He then places the card in-between both the monster zone, "I attack your life points with the Witty Phantom (1400/1300)" (Bakura 2000/Old man 600) The old man then places a card over the Witty Phantom declaring an attack on the card "Ushi Oni (2150/1920)" (Bakura 1250/ Old man 600) "Not bad old man.so you can duel after all! To bad that was your last turn. Now get ready for the move that will end this duel" He then place a Doma the Angel of Silence card on the field (1600/1400) "That's too weak to beat my Ushi Oni card young one" Bakura the flips over his two face down cards Mask of Brutality and Black pendent. "That's where your wrong old man. Mask of Brutality increases Doma attack power by 1000 points too 2600 but lowers Doma defence points by 1000 too 400 and Black pendent increases Doma's attack power again by 500 points bring the total attack power up to 3100" He then places the card on top of Ushi Oni declaring an attack on it. (Bakura 1250/ old man 0)  
  
Bakura then gets up from the table taking back his card and also his newly won Ushi Oni cards. After he is done he heads back up the stairs and out the building. But unknown to him he was being watched during the duel.  
  
"Anko? Why didn't you just face Bakura yourself? And take his two Millennium items?" "Mother really what funny would that be? And anyway Bakura is going to lead me to the rest of the Millennium items by using his Millennium ring.then we shall have the power father couldn't get us! The power of the seven Millennium items" 


	2. Chapter 2: The Cairo Invitational duel m...

Chapter 2: The Cairo Invitational duel monster competition Part 1.  
  
Back in the time of the ancient Egyptians the pharaoh stands in a cold dark room with the Millennium puzzle hanging from his neck. Across the room stands a robed person a magician. The magician holds up his hand as the stone tablet rises up from the ground. Out of the tablet a mystical dragon is summoned in to play Seiyaryu. As the dragon Seiyaryu watches over the field the pharaoh moves his hand up in to the air and at the same time a stone tablet raise from the ground. The Dark Magician is summoned out from the stone tablet.  
  
Both Seiyaryu and the Dark Magician launch an attack upon each other. The dark room is transformed with a bright light as their attacks meet each other in the air. The floor starts to move as the building starts to shake apart from their power. Both the monster then go in a flash of light and at the same time. An energy force comes from the light taking position around both the Pharaoh and the robed man. The light comes in from around them hitting them. It feels like being hit by a lighting bolt. When the wave has gone then both go flying back into a wall and at the point Yugi jumps up from his bed and looks over to the Millennium puzzle. "Was that a dream? If felt so real?" he asks himself as he sits their looking at the puzzle.  
  
He then gets out of bed as he turns his head over to a packed suitcase. "Huh? It's the trip to Cairo tomorrow and a chance for me to learn something more about the Millennium items when am their with school.it's sure nice for school to take us on a holiday over seas when we are off"  
  
5 days later. In the centre of the room lies a duelling arena. The arena is the same as the one's used at duellist kingdom. They are steel ramps leading to both of the duelling platforms from the small entrance ways that can be seen at both sides. Around the arena they are packed stands of people here to watch the competition that has been named the Cairo Invitational. Near the back in the crowed site Joey and Yugi along with the rest of the students from their school back in Japan. The Cairo Invitational seams like one of the stops the school planed to take their student to when they were in Cairo. However there is one student missing from the stands that goes to Yugi School. Seto Kaiba doesn't seam to have come with them on this trip to Cairo.  
  
The lights go down around the stands and a bright spot light comes on to the right side of the duelling around. At the same time the duelling announcer says down to microphone to sold out arena. "Welcome to the Cairo Invitational Duel Monsters Competition." Anko then steps out from the stage door on the platform to the right and walks down to the duelling platform. "On the right side he may only be young but he knows how to play his cards! Give it up for Anko Konishi!"  
  
"That boy I feel a strong magic force coming from him! Who is he?" Yugi thinks to himself in the stands as they wait for the boy opponent to show himself on the stage. The light then switches on to the left side of the duelling platform. "He has come all the way around the world to be here at this competition. He is ranked as one of the top duellist in the world today" the announcer then takes a stop to build up tension in the stands before he finishes of his announcement "Give it up for the former world champion..Seto Kaiba!" the crowed almost blow the roof of the arena with the announcement of his name. "Kaiba?" Yugi then says thinking out loud "Hay Yugi! How long do you think it will take Kaiba to beat this kid?" Joey asks as the noise from the crowed died down a bit. "I wouldn't count this kid out Joey!" Yugi answer Joey looks at his from a few seconds and then replies "But Yugi. Kaiba is the former world champion.only two duellist in the world have ever beaten him.that's you and Pegasus"  
  
"Huh? I travel here from Japan and I end up facing a kid? Oh well Anko you can make the first move" Kaiba says to Anko as the life point counter sets itself to 2000 life points for both players and the duel begins.  
  
Both plays draw five cards form their decks. Anko then nods to Kaiba with a little grin on his face as he takes his 6th card. "One monster card face down" he then say to him at the same time one of the spaces on the duelling field lights up in a yellow colour.  
  
"Battle Ox attack mode! And ill attack your face down card" Kaiba yells out to him as he places down his battle Ox card. The Battle Ox then moves in making an attack on his face down card. But then Kaiba life points go down to 1850. At that point in time Anko flips over his face down card Caremonia Bell (0/1850) "Huh? You new I would attack to you placed a strong defence monster. So when I did attack I would lose life points" Anko then picks up a new card from his deck grinning at the same time. He then places down his Ushi Oni (2150/1950) "I attack your Battle Ox with my Ushi Oni card destroying it" Kaiba life point then go down one more as his battle ox is scatted in to peaces and then disappears from view putting the score at Kaiba 1400/ Anko 2000.  
  
"Well kid it seams like you can duel! But am not the form world champion for nothing!" "Kaiba I hear a lot of talk..but when I look over to my life point count I see the score that says am leading by 600 life points" "Well I'll have to do something about the score on this turn!" Kaiba the place a magic/trap card on the field the mystical elf the raise up from the spot on the field, when she gets in to the air above the arena she changes in to a bight light. The bright light from the mystical elf the rains down on to Kaiba side of the field as his life points go back up from 300 points bring them to 1700. "Wh? What's happening?" asks a confused Anko from the other side of the field. Kaiba then grins and then says in a cocky voice "I used the card Gift of the Mystic Elf to raise my attack point by 300 and that's use the start of the turn!" Kaiba the place down the monster card Sword Stalker (2000/1600) flowed by a magic card. "Now to turn this match around Anko! I play the sword stalker with an attack power of 2000! But that's not all. Now ill lay down the magic card Sword of dark destruction that raise my Sword stalkers attack by 400 point bring it to 2400! Sword Stalker attack the Whiptail crow!" Kaiba yells out. The Sword stalker runs in with is blade and slash at the whiptail crow destroying it and brings Anko's life points down to 1250.  
  
"Oh no!" Anko says as he draws from his deck. He then places one card face down in the magic/trap zone area on the field "I'll save that card for later but! Ill switch my Ushi Oni card in to defence mode and end my turn"  
  
"I destroy one monster of yours and you're already running scared well kid last turn I taken your Whiptail crow and this turn am taking that Ushi Oni card. Stop Defence!" Kaiba say as he places down his stop defence card on to the field. Ushi Oni then change position in to attack mode by the effect coursed by Stop defence. "Now I'll Attack your Ushi Oni with my power by sword stalker". The sword again comes in to the attack on his Ushi Oni and slashes it in to two peaces the same way it did to Anko's Whiptail Crow a turn before. That attack brings the score down to Kaiba 1700 Anko 1000.  
  
Anko slowly draws a new card from his deck. His eyes are set on the life point count. Then he places another Magic/trap card out on to the field and plays the dragon card Seiyaryu (2500/2300) in attack mode. "Kaiba this duel isn't over yet! Seiyaryu attack the sword stalker." Seiyaryu the launches his attack on the sword stalker and destroy it like it was nothing. Kaiba 1600 Anko 1000  
  
"Huh? A Dragon? Well Kid your dragon is might! But there is one monster in my deck not even he can stand against! I summon the Blue Eye White Dragon! In attack mode" The Blue eyes come in from one of the spots in the playing field. The crowed almost blow the roof of the arena as the might dragon comes up in to the air. "Blue Eyes destroy him! Show us all why you're the king of Dragons!" The blue eyes opens it mouth as a white energy is formed inside. The beam is sent out crashing down at the field and kill Anko's Seiyaryu. Kaiba 1600/ Anko 500. "Look kid am sure everyone is impressed that you have lasted this long against me! But why don't you just give up and go home! What to point in playing out the rest of this and being destroyed it ends next turn no matter what you play. You can't attack my blue and destroy it and with stop defence in play their no way to defend your self from my attack"  
  
"This Duel isn't over yet" Anko Replies Drawing another cards from his deck. "Queens Double in attack mode" (350/300) "I'll again play a face down card and then use Queens Double special attack to by pass your blue eyes white dragon and attack your life point from 350!" The queens double then spring into action moving round Kaiba blue eyes and attacking his life points. Kaiba Life point count moves down to 1250 as he say in a cocky voice knowing he has won "so you have taken a few more of my life points but what a waste of a turn! Then that's the only more you can make with my stop defence card in play"  
  
"Blue Eyes White Dragon Attack!" The blue Eye White Dragon again makes an attack on Anko's monster. But as the white blast gets to the target 3 people appear standing in front of it and the blast loses its power. "Not this turn Kaiba Waboku blocks your attack!" "You forget Kid Waboku only last for one turn! Next turn you'll be destroyed so it doesn't matter to me"  
  
Anko the plays the magic card De-spell to take away Kaiba Stop defence card. "My De-spell card has taken away your block on my defence playing now! Kaiba I summon the monster that will win me this match! Hyozanryu in defence mode with a defence power of 2800! But am not stopping their Kaiba, I'll now use the two magic cards I have in play Horn of light raise Hyozanryu's defence power by 800 points bring it to 3600 and my other Face down magic card Ring of Magnetism lowers it's attack and defence power by 500 but makes it the only monster on the field that you can attack. Now Queens Double attacks his life points!" the Queens Double moves in and attacks Kaiba life points yet again lowering them by 350 points to 900. "Kaiba your Blue Eyes can't attack me! And every turn my Queens Double can take 350 life points away from you! You have done a lot of talking in this duel Kaiba but now who's on top? This match ends in just 3 turns. Then you're going home former champ!"  
  
"I have to stop his Queens Double from attacking but how? I can't destroy his Hyozanryu in just 3 turns. The only monster I have that can do the job is the blue eyes ultimate dragon! But to summon it I need to draw my other two blue eyes and a Polymerization card in a row! Their isn't any other way or is their?" Kaiba thinks to him self as he looks across the duelling arena at the Might Mystical Dragon with the ring around it and the small warrior that's dwarfed by the dragon at its side 


	3. Chapter 3: The Cairo Invitational Duel m...

Chapter 3: The Cairo Invitational Duel monsters competition Part 2.  
  
Bakura Walks up the steps to the temple that's hidden out in the desert. He then enters and head down the set of steps that has the hieroglyphics on the side. "Huh...the magical energy I have been following has led me to his place.now I shall clam a new Millennium Item to go with to two I already have", Looking around the temple taking great care as he moves he then steps in to a small room. When he enters the room a set of metal bars slam down behind him. He turns round banging on the metal bars trying to get out as foot steps come from the darkness just ahead of him. Out from the darkness steps a young woman dress in thin robes. "Welcome Bakura we have been waiting for you...You have proven quite useful in bring two of the Millennium Items here to us"  
  
"So it seam you have an interest in my Millennium items.Well thanks to my Millennium Items you shall become nothing more than a card" Bakura Millennium rings light up with a blue aura. The Aura is sent out from the ring to the Woman but doesn't ripe her soul out like Bakura wanted it to. "Huh but how can you stand up to my Millennium magic woman.you have no item of your own!"  
  
The woman lets out a little giggle and then answers his question. "You know so little.there is more that one way to gain the magic of the shadow games.Millennium magic can be passed down by blood the same why it can be passed down.by the power of the seven Items.My magic has been passed down with my blood just the same as my son Anko. When the young master return from his match with Kaiba he shall take your Items Bakura" She then taps her hands together. The clap opens a hidden door at the other side of the room Bakura is trapped in. "Go.the only way out is by using that door Bakura.It will take you to a duelling arena their you shall face the young master for your Soul and for you Millennium Items.it you win you can leave here.if you lose you will become trapped in the shadow realm"  
  
"Damn it! Anko has the upper hand and their isn't anything I can do about it! If I attack with my blues it will hit his Hyozanryu and next turn his Queens Double will be free to attack my life points for 350. I need to make something this turn." Seto then draws the card from the top of his deck and glances at it for a few seconds. Then he looks over the field with narrow eyes to Anko as the crowed wait on the edge of their seats waiting for Kaiba to say what his next move is. He places once card face down in the magic/trap card zone. The yellow square lights up on the field. "One card face down and that ends my turn"  
  
"So Former Champions that's brings you one turn closer to defeat.Queens Double Attack!" The queen's Double race across the field to Kaiba's postion. But when it gets their its attack is stopped in its tracks. Then Anko's life point's drop by 350 life point's leaving Anko in shock. "Huh? WH..Wh.what happened? My life points".  
  
"My face down card. Magic Cylinder! That's what happened. It stops you attack and takes the attacking power of your monster away from your life points. This duel is far from over Anko." Kaiba says in a cocky voice. Kaiba 900/Anko 150.  
  
The crowed almost blow the roof of the arena as Kaiba shouts his next move. He plays the magic card Luminous Spark Rising the attack power of his Blue eyes White dragon by 500 attack points. "Go Blue Eye White lightning Attack!" He yells out as his dragon attack the Hyozanryu destroying in and taking away Anko only Defence from the Blue eyes white dragon. "Give up.their nothing you can do.your Queens Double doesn't have the attack power to take away 900 life points and next turn this duel end. Their nothing you can do!"  
  
"Huh? Kaiba is right..he is a much stronger than I had predicted.it all comes down to this last card!" Anko thinks to himself as he looks at his duelling hand seeing that their isn't anything that he can play. Again the crowed sat on the edge of their seats waiting to see the out come of this duel. Will Anko draw a card that can clam victory? Will Seto Kaiba Blue Eyes destroy the boy's monster next turn to win the game? He put his hand on the deck and drew the final card of the game. He then placed it on the Field in the magic/trap zone. "Queens Double attack!" He yell's across to his monster. The Queens Double Races across swiping at Kaiba's position.  
  
The playing field then goes blank. The monster fades away leaving Kaiba looking on as if to say what happened? The crowed grow silent as the wait to find out what happened. The only thinks on the duelling arena that are still lit are the life point counters at both sides of the duelling platforms. Kaiba life point counter then drops from 900 - 0 as Anko looks on with a grin.  
  
"My life point's but how?" Kaiba say as he drops his duelling hand on to the playing field. "The card a placed on my last turn is how.Kaiba! The card I played was Axe of Despair raising my Queens Doubles attack by 1000.give it the attack power it need to end this duel" he answer in the same cocky voice Kaiba used on him.  
  
Joey Almost jumps out of his seat as he looks on at the arena. "Kaiba losted! But how...Kaiba is one of the best duellist in the world.only Pegasus and Yugi have ever beaten him" Yugi looks on at the playing field from his seat as he thinks to himself about his dream and now this boy with prodigy like duelling skills.  
  
"Well Folks! The winner and in to the next round of the Competition.are every own Anko Konishi!!"  
  
Anko then turns away from the duelling platform with a grin on his face. He walks back up to the stage were he turns his eyes back down to Kaiba still standing their in shock from his lose in the first round. Then he holds out his hand calling over the announcer. The announcer moves up to him on the stage were he is told something by Anko. He stands their for a few seconds with a puzzled look on his face then he talks don't the microphone to the crowed. "Well folks Anko Konishi has just told me his forfeits his next match..Meaning the win of our next duel will go strait to the finals." A voice then speaks up. "Why did you give up your next match master.?" It says as Anko walks backstage and out of sight from the duelling arena.  
  
"I have no need to play anymore match I have nothing to prove now I have beaten Kaiba in a duel.However I do wont the millennium items and I would also like Kaiba Blue Eye White Dragons.With them I will be unbeatable.The boy with the millennium puzzle is in this arena find him! Win his deck.if we have his duelling deck he will come to the temple to get in back.As for Kaiba send him an invite to the temple.With Yugi and Kaiba coming to join Bakura their will be nothing that an stop me!" 


End file.
